gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fame or Shame
You may be looking for the mission, Fame or Shame (mission). Fame or Shame is a talent show hosted by Lazlow Jones. The judges on Fame or Shame tend to mock and insult Lazlow even when voting on a singer's performance. The show's ratings are apparently low which Lazlow then begs the judges to do something controversial, similar to how real-life talent shows do something controversial by keeping acts in despite how bad they can be. The show is filmed in the Vinewood Bowl in Vinewood Hills, and auditions are held in the Maze Bank Arena in La Puerta, Los Santos. As of the events of Grand Theft Auto V, Fame or Shame is in its fourteenth season. Judges Hugh Harrison: is a supposedly British judge and an obvious parody of judges like Simon Cowell and Craig Revel Horwood, complete with degrading comments which are usually aimed at Lazlow. A montage shows Hugh comparing bad acts to Lazlow and even assaulting and urinating on him. Anita Mendoza: The female judge who seems to be a parody of Paula Abdul who approves of Hugh's insults at Lazlow and considers it as British humor. Anita mentions that Lazlow slept with an overweight woman in exchange for putting her through to the finals. Lazlow initially denies this before later confirming it. Imran Shinowa: The third judge member who also hates Lazlow. He actually spends more time advertising all sort of commercial products than judging the performances of the participants, and usually plays a smaller role in the show than Hugh and Anita. Acts * William Angio: A singer who looks like Jezz Torrent and even sings one of his solos. The Judges initially insult William after his performance, but after Lazlow begs everyone to do something controversial to get ratings, they vote William "fame." Hugh then asks William to attack Lazlow, which he does. * Tracey De Santa: Making an erotic dance, much to the anger of Michael De Santa, along with her singing a song dedicated to her dad. * Three Masturbating Monkeys: The winners of the competition. * IntamaC: A singer. * Mimes on Fire: Mimes who put themselves on fire, but end up getting injured. * The Most Racist Man in America: A man making racist jokes. * She-Male Bop: A transgender singer. Gallery FameorShame-GTAV-studio.jpg|The Fame or Shame studio in the Maze Bank Arena. FameorShame-GTAV-editingroom.jpg|The editing room in the studio. FameorShame-GTAV-recreation.jpg|The recreational area in the studio. Trivia *When Tracey finishes her song, Lazlow hopes for her to win. He also makes references to a man that will kill him if Tracey didn't get chosen. He is referring to Michael De Santa (see mission Reuniting the Family). *Jezz Torrent is mentioned during one performance where it is revealed that Jezz had done some solo songs. The mention of Jezz is yet again another call back to 3D Universe, which is in different continuity to the HD Universe. *There are several "Don't forget to Vote!" notices during the last part of the in-game TV show, showing that the voting fees are "only" $14.99 for calls, and $21.99 for texts. *''Fame or Shame'' is likely a parody of talent shows such as The Voice, Fame Academy, Britain's Got Talent, Strictly Come Dancing, American Idol, The X Factor, and America's Got Talent, where three or more judges vote on the contestant's performance. **In addition, the opening sequence of Fame or Shame is very similar to that of The X Factor, which involves a beam of light doing a flythrough of the city. *An internet news article from Prattle after the mission Legal Trouble, reveals that the Three Masturbating Monkeys won the competition, the article also mentions Tracey De Santa, saying that she sang a song that every teen girl could identify herself. *The shape of the stars used for Fame or Shame is the same as the star in the Rockstar Games logo. de:Fame or Shame (Serie) es:Fame or Shame pt:Fame or Shame Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows in GTA V